


Attention

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Tony helps Steve shave.





	

The water shuts off as Tony wrings out a towel in the sink. It’s a “His and Hers” sink, although he’s only ever used the right side. He rubs at the small twinge in his chest as he recalls Pepper’s soft hand on his back when they’d picked out the tile. This was supposed to be her room too and now they were on opposite sides of the country. He shakes the towel out and looks over to the figure in the corner.

Drops of red spread out on the grey tile as their hands shook. They were clenched tight, painfully tight as they avoided Tony’s gaze. Tony sighed, coming closer, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

This certainly wasn’t easy for him but if he didn’t take the initiative, who would? Everyone else was working through anger or worried about the next step for the team or too afraid. All things Tony was going through as well but here he was, reaching out to pull the dark figure closer. 

They were warm, almost feverishly so, “Steve?” The man refused to budge, shoulders tense. So Tony called out to him again, voice softer. His hand hovered over Steve’s wrist, forcing himself to move that last inch and wrap his hand around. Steve jerked backwards, eyes meeting his with fear for just a moment. Then he takes a deep breath and settles, eyes tired. 

“Steve, come here. You’re dripping all over my floor.” That did it; the slightest implication that he was being a burden and Steve complied. Lets Tony pull him closer to the sink so he can start tending to his wounds. His hands are covered in blood, a few knuckles bruised but it was the gash on his right cheek above the thick hair of his beard that concerned Tony. He knew Steve could heal but it was unsettling to look at the six inch line of red striking his face. It turned Tony’s stomach to look at it. 

He worked carefully, slowly so as not to scare Steve away if he retreated inside himself again. So far, his eyes tracked every second of Tony’s movements. At first, Tony thought it was distrust but as he rinsed the blood out of the cloth, Steve’s gaze seemed to shift. He wasn’t watching Tony’s hands, he was watching his face. Almost like he didn’t understand why Tony was here. He didn’t understand why Tony was helping him. 

Tony’s nerves got the best of him for a moment and he dropped the towel on the counter. He reached over to rinse it out again, hands shaking as he shut the water off and returned to Steve. He was staring at Tony again, this time the corner of his mouth turned up. Just a bit, small enough that Tony would’ve missed it but it was there. The same expression Steve wore when Tony was being difficult on purpose to make him laugh. It should’ve comforted Tony but it ramped up his heart rate. 

He continues to clean the wound and pulls out a bandage to cover the mark. It will heal on it’s own. They both know that but this was the human thing to do. It made everyone feel better to know that someone had cared enough to tend to the wound and based on Howard’s research, Steve could still suffer from infections. Besides, he’d sat there while Tony stumbled around the first aid kit so he might as well have something to show for it. 

He wrung out the towel and reached under the counter to put the first aid kit back. He stood up straight and started to clean the counter off when Steve’s hand wrapped around his wrist, warm and the slightest bit clammy. Tony startles, turning to see a cautious look on Steve’s face. He waits for a few moments before Steve bites his lip, catching his eye. Tony blinks to focus up, seeing the corner of Steve’s mouth turn up again. 

“Could you maybe…” he trailed off, voice rougher than Tony was expecting. Maybe it’s that roughness or the pleading look in Steve’s eyes but Tony wants to help him. 

“What?”

Steve continues to watch him silently before his face shutters. “Forget it.” His fingers twitched, forming a fist as it comes up to touch the corner of his jaw where the rough beard had grown. Tony had never seen Steve with a beard before. He’d half wondered if Steve _could_ grow a beard. It was physically impossible for Steve to be unattractive and Tony would be lying if he said this look hadn’t introduced new concepts in his Spank Bank but this look didn’t suit Steve. It was too wild, almost raw. The team was already on edge and seeing their leader like this didn’t help. 

Tony nodded to himself, kneeling down to search through the cabinets. Chances were, if he found what he was looking for, it was the staff buying supplies intended for Pepper. He makes a satisfied sound, pulling out a pack of razors. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d shaved his own beard. He had barbers for that kind of thing but, in this moment, he’d take the win.

He feels the air shift as Steve sits down on the toilet cover silently. Tony grabs the shaving cream and stands. Steve’s looking at him with that reverent expression again and Tony starts to doubt he’s in any better shape than Steve to do this. His hands aren’t much steadier than Steve’s as he runs some water and starts to cover Steve’s face with shaving cream. 

He steps closer, swallowing thickly as he prepares to make the first stroke. That weird tension that was so common between them returns. So, he tries a respectful amount of distance, fully aware that his crotch is right in front of Steve. He awkwardly reaches out but the fear of cutting Steve outweighs the nerves and he leans in, his thigh slotting itself between Steve’s. He sucks in a breath, the heat of Steve’s thigh seeping through his jeans. He closes his eyes for a moment before focusing on the task at hand. 

The razor slides cleanly through the white foam and its second nature to reach out and hold Steve’s chin still. He makes another stripe closer to his ear, the task calming his nerves over time. The room is quiet save for the scratch of the razor and the tap of the plastic as he cleaned it in the sink. A few moments and he can hear Steve’s breathing, growing louder as Tony worked. He can feel the heat of Steve’s breath on his lower stomach as he moves even closer. His thigh is pressed as close as possible to the crease of Steve’s legs and he swallows again. 

He maneuvers Steve’s face to see his throat to slide the blade over the cut of his jaw. He sets the razor down and for a moment, just a second, Tony realizes how easily he could kill Steve right now. The level of trust he’d been granted with was staggering. He runs the razor through the white foam, revealing soft, pink skin, his stomach flipping again. 

He cleans the razor out, turning to finish the job to see Steve looking up at Tony. His eyes were wide, dark above flushed cheeks and parted lips. His mouth was red, wet and inviting like he’d been running his tongue over his lips. He was breathing harder, like he’d been doing something else entirely in this bathroom. 

Tony tries to swallow, his throat drying out as he starts on the right side of Steve’s face. He shifted, the heat from Steve’s thigh barely registering as he did. He’s so focused that he misses the apprehensive expression on Steve’s face. He’s nearly done now. He’s down the last lines of foam on the corner of Steve’s face. 

He doesn’t catch the way Steve’s fingers twitch before he reaches out and settles on Tony’s waist. Tony looks at him, watches as his eyes shut and he swallows audibly. A beat and then Tony realizes with a start what that familiar twist in his stomach is. He’s hard. Painfully hard and he’s nearly pressed into Steve’s abdomen. He freezes, looking to Steve’s fluttering lashes and trying to come up with something, _anything_ to explain this away. 

“Steve,” he starts but Steve shifts closer and Tony can feel a matching hardness press into his thigh. He bites down on his lip, feeling his cock strain harder in his jeans. He starts to move away, the uncertainty driving his heart rate up when Steve’s eyes open. His eyes are so dark, the blue appears black as he drinks in the sight of Tony shaking and nearly sitting in his lap. A flash of skin and Tony sees Steve’s other hand settled carefully on his upper thigh; thumb swiping softly over the bulge in his jeans. Tony feels warmth spread through his lower half as a pre-come soaks the lining of his jeans. Steve’s thumb swipes again and Tony’s has to refrain from pushing his hips into Steve’s hand. “Jesus.”

Steve’s eyes narrow, then close as he carefully leans forward. His breath hot through the fabric of Tony’s shirt and then his jeans as he stops, his face inches from Tony’s hard cock. He breathes for a moment, voice hoarse, “I can smell you.” A deep breath before he presses his nose into Tony’s lap, his hands coming up to grip him tight from behind. Tony can just see the shift of his arm as Steve presses harder on his cock, groaning softly into Tony’s thigh. Finally, he pulls back and sets to unbuttoning Tony’s pants. He struggles with Tony’s shirt and the zipper until he yanks at them in annoyance, sending the button across the bathroom floor. The huff of warm breath on the head of his cock is all the warning Tony gets before Steve swallows him down. 

He curses, back arching as Steve’s arms hold him tight. His cock jerks in Steve’s mouth, straining at the hot, wet suction. _He’s too good at this_ , Tony thought in between the overwhelming need to come. He wants to move, wants to fuck Steve’s mouth but the soldier’s arms keep him barred just as much as they keep him close. Steve’s in control as his head bobs, a steady, relentless rhythm swallowing Tony tightly. 

Tony’s eyes drift open to see Steve’s long lashes flutter as he worked Tony’s cock. He looked like he could do this all day, judging by the way his hands gripped Tony’s sides and the satisfied hums coming out of his mouth. A teasing swipe of his tongue across the leaking head of Tony’s cock and he finds his eyes drifting closed again. Another swipe and Tony has to cover the whine in his hand. Steve’s takes him in again, his nose pressed into the soft hair on Tony’s stomach. Steve pauses, swallowing around Tony one last time as Tony arches and spills over Steve’s tongue. His eyes are wet, legs weak as he comes harder than he has in his entire life. He can feel his weight shift minutely as his legs give out and Steve takes over his weight. 

He’s still panting when he opens his eyes to see Steve watching him closely. His mouth is wet and bruised. His face is clean, save for a few dots of shaving cream making it clear he’d swallowed everything Tony had to offer. Tony’s cock gives a pathetic twitch against Steve’s stomach and he groans. Steve’s hard beneath him and twitching, probably leaking as he grinds into Tony’s weight. He needs this, needs to come and Tony wants to touch him. Wants to make Steve feel the way he’d made Tony feel moments ago. 

“Turn around,” Steve says, voice even rougher than before. It sends a possessive thrill through Tony’s blood. He stands, turns too slowly for Steve’s liking as the soldier turns him roughly. His hands large and controlling as he yanked Tony’s pants the rest of the way down. He lets Steve pull him closer with a hand flat on his stomach. Tony’s not entirely sure what’s about to happen as Steve’s hand slides on the mess of saliva and drying arousal. He hears a groan, then a deep breath as Steve nosed his way in. His breath was burning hot as he breathes across the tightly furled hole and Tony’s ready to shake out of his skin.

He was adventurous and he’d certainly done a lot in his youth but this was a first. He’d never had someone put their mouth on him like this and he doesn’t know what to expect. His cock takes interest as Steve moans softly, the vibrations stunning Tony for a moment. A wet tongue swipes over Tony’s entrance, drawing a keening noise from the pit of his throat. He makes the mistake of pulling forward, his cock bobbing, leaking over the back of Steve’s hand as he pulls him back. A long swipe, another and another, drawing more slick as Tony leaks steadily along Steve’s hand. He’s shaking as Steve’s tongue dips inside, slides over his opening demandingly until Tony opens for him. He’s groaning, his nose buried impossibly in Tony’s ass as if he’d been dying to do this for years. His other hand comes up to grip Tony’s left cheek and open him wider still for his tongue. Tony cries out, his cock jerking hard as Steve’s pulls him closer. He can’t do this for much longer, not just because he’s losing his balance but also because he _needs_ Steve inside of him right now.

“Steve,” he calls out. He has to try several times as Steve continues to bury his face in Tony’s ass. Finally, Steve pauses, his face pressed into Tony’s cheek. Tony could feel his hole pulsing, slick, and needy. God, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this desperate. “I can’t,” his hole twitched, drawing a hungry sound from Steve. “I need more.”

Steve nodded, leaned in to swipe over Tony’s hole again but his hand pulled back. A thick thumb circled around Tony’s opening, just teasing at the idea of dipping inside. Tony’s cock throbbed, aching and wet against his stomach as he waited. Steve swiped his thumb over his hole again, slowly; painstakingly careful. Finally, the thick digit slid smoothly inside, the saliva easing the way. Steve reaches over for the small bottle on the countertop, ratcheting up Tony’s nerves as he waited. A beat and then two thick fingers were spreading him open. It was too much and not enough, Tony thought as he legs gave out and he slumped down in Steve’s lap.

Steve just adjusted his angle, shifted so that he could reach around Tony’s front to dig his fingers in again. He stroked him carefully, fingers making a place for themselves in Tony’s ass, his other hand coming up to hold Tony against his chest. He sucked at Tony’s neck hungrily, his cock grinding into Tony’s ass as he stretched him open. 

He’s pushing in three fingers, _finally_ , when Tony arches again. “Jesus Christ, Steve.” Thick fingertips brush against that spot inside of him again and Tony cries out. It sounds like a complaint yet he’s pushing himself back, working with Steve’s fingers as they crook inside of him. His eyes fall close, legs spread wider as Steve hits that spot inside of him again. 

“Can you take this?” Steve asks, holding tight to Tony’s thigh as his fingers work in deeper. He pants into Tony’s hair, lets himself feel Tony squeezing tight around his fingers. Tony can only imagine what it will feel like to feel Steve’s thick cock pounding that spot inside him and he’s only the slightest bit unsure as to whether he’d rather lie here and let Steve finger him relentlessly. He knows he could come from this but he’s half afraid Steve would just keep going until Tony passed out.

His face presses into Steve’s shoulder as he pants and lets Steve take advantage of his hole. Every now and again, Steve would press against that spot and he’d come close to the edge. It’s good, so damn good but he wants to feel Steve stretch him open. Wants to feel Steve grip him tight and come deep inside his ass. Another strike and he nearly curls over, Steve’s hand strong on his thigh as he spreads Tony out and makes him take everything he’d giving him. 

“Tony,” he began but Tony whispers over him.

“More. Give me more.” He catches a glint of Steve’s smile as he reluctantly removes his fingers. He pushes Tony up carefully, supporting his weight as he wobbles slight. He bends Tony over the counter and the wall length mirror catches the possessive glint in the soldier’s eyes. Tony takes in his own flushed skin, the marks Steve left on his throat and settles his hands on the countertop. He’ll have to explain or cover those up later but he can’t care about that right now. All he cares about it the way Steve’s boots spread his bare legs as he settles behind him, his right hand gripping his cock. He steadies Tony with his left and leans over Tony’s back.

Tony’s wanted this for so long. He’d wanted it when he was stripping his cock in the hushed quiet of Clint’s guest bathroom while Steve spread out across a bed a few feet away. When he’d buried his face in his pillows to muffle the sound of Steve’s name as some asshole he’d met in a club fucked him roughly in his hotel room. He’d thought about this for so long and he was finally about to do it.

His eyes travel to Steve’s face in the mirror, flushed in concentration. He was shaking, hand nervous where it rested on Tony’s hip. Tony’s heart rate ticks up as he realizes Steve really wants this. Of course he’d gotten hard and took to sucking Tony’s cock like it was a new job but Tony knew that didn’t necessarily mean he was hard for Tony. Maybe Steve just got off on the idea of having sex with men. He seemed like the repressed, Catholic type but the way he’d buried himself in Tony’s ass and the nerves he was working through now… was it possible this was more than just sex for Steve? Was it possible he actually enjoyed this because it was Tony?

“Steve,” Tony whispered and Steve’s eyes shot up. He watched, waited for Tony to say more. Instead, Tony’s hand came up to touch the warm hand on his hip. It was enough to loosen Steve’s tongue.

“You’re beautiful like this,” he offered, his hand moving from Tony’s to cover the man’s throat. Tony swallowed, closing his eyes briefly at the chill that shot down his spine. He wasn’t scared, quite the opposite. He wanted Steve’s hand to close around him. He wanted to feel his barreled chest surrounding him from behind, the pressure at his front… he wanted to be enveloped. 

“You gonna draw me or you gonna fuck me?” he breathed, smiling as Steve huffed out a laugh. The hand around his neck clenched just the slightest bit as Steve’s chest shook at his back. At Tony’s groan, Steve paused and squeezed experimentally. Not tight enough to cut off Tony’s air but enough that it became a grip more than a caress. Next time, Tony would have to explore how far they could take that.

If there was a next time.

Steve lets go of his cock long enough to get three fingers wet in his mouth. His eyes drop as he pushes them inside Tony again. He lets out a greedy moan, pushes back as best he can in Steve’s grip. “I thought… I thought you were-“ his words cut off as Steve removes his fingers and guides the tip of his cock inside. Just enough so that Tony knows he’s not screwing around but not too much as to hurt him.

Steve was big. Tony hadn’t seen all of him earlier and he shivered in anticipation. Had the serum done this? Or had he been big before the serum. He shifted and tried to take more of Steve, sighing at the vice grip of Steve’s arms around him. His hole tensed and released around Steve’s cock, greedy and wanting to get filled. He burned with it, his back pressing hard against Steve’s chest. He could feel Steve’s heart pounding dangerously hard against his back.

“It’s okay,” Tony whispered, touching Steve’s cheek. Steve groans, his cock twitching in Tony’s ass, his mouth sucking at Tony’s shoulder. The hand not on Tony’ throat reaches around to touch Tony’s cock. He’s still leaking steadily against his stomach, twitching at Steve’s grip. Steve pushes in the rest of the way, biting down on the muscle beneath his mouth as he did. 

He pulls back and pushes in carefully a few times, torturously slow. Tony’s going out of his mind, ready to shove Steve down and fuck himself on his cock. He’s considering it when Steve shifts slightly and the head of his cock drags against Tony’s prostate. He gasps, hands clenching on the cold counter as Steve does it again. “Oh fuck,” he murmurs. Steve removes the hand from his throat and places it on Tony’s back. A few more strokes before he pushes Tony down on his stomach.

As he moves, Tony can see his face flushed, eyes dark before Steve’s hips snap forward and his cries out, eyes slammed shut. “Steve!” His hands clench hard as Steve strikes over that same spot over and over again. He loses himself in the rhythm, fucking back on Steve’s cock. He sinks his teeth into his forearm to muffle his cries, eyes wet as his cock bobs against his stomach. Steve lets him get away with it for a few strokes before he leans down and settles his hand on Tony’s throat again.

He pulls Tony up just enough to pull his mouth away from the bite marks on his arm. “Wanna hear you,” Steve pants, snapping his hips harder, drawing a rough groan. His cock pounds relentlessly at Tony’s prostate and as he feels his arousal ratchet higher, higher still until he can feel he’s about to come. He’s going to come with Steve’s cock spearing him open and the thought leads him to do something stupid.

He turns his head, pulls hard at Steve’s hair until he can bite at Steve’s mouth. Steve whimpers, mouth falls open as he slips his tongue inside Tony’s mouth. It’s not a kiss as much as it is a passionate attempt as Tony’s head falls forward and Steve sucks at his throat. Mouth open, Tony feels his cock twitch and jerk as he comes almost painfully and stripes his stomach and the mirror in white. His vision fuzzes out, body tensing as he feels Steve follow after him. His cock jerks hard in Tony’s ass, his hips stutter as he fills him with a pained groan. He manages a few more strokes, murmuring a litany of words he’ll probably be embarrassed by later. He’s buried his nose in Tony’s neck as his body milks the last of Steve’s release. He pulls out carefully, sighing into Tony’s skin and the son of a bitch actually settles there. 

Tony touches his face, eyes heavy. They’re both too tired to speak at the moment. Steve appears clearly content to stay here in the chilling air of the bathroom for the rest of the night. Or at least, long enough to gear up for round 2. Tony opens his mouth, the question on the tip of his tongue but he chickens out at the last moment. 

“We should move,” he manages. 

Steve nods and gets up reluctantly. He tucks himself into his pants and hands Tony what’s left of his own. Tony sets about straightening up the bathroom as Steve shuffles into the bedroom. After a half assed attempt at wiping down the mirror and cleaning up the last of the bandages on the counter, Tony follows after Steve. 

It’s been minutes. Literally minutes and Steve is fast asleep on Tony’s side of the bed. His arms are crossed, face smushed into the pillow as he snored softly. Tony smiles softly in the dim light as he crosses the carpet. He could get used to this. 

He touched the marks on his neck softly. They were a little sore underneath his fingertips but he couldn’t resist; even his cock gave a pathetic twitch. It seemed Steve was just as demanding in the bedroom as he was in the field. Tony’s not sure why he finds that surprising.

Still, “FRIDAY… did you… did he say…” he trails off, unable to voice it. Even in the quiet that guaranteed no one was around to hear him.

“He did, Boss. I can play the audio recording if you’d like.”

“No, no, that’s fine.” He sat down on the bed and turned to face Steve. He’d missed a spot while shaving and he’d have to fix that later. Assuming Steve would sit still long enough. He lies down, his face moving in closer to Steve’s. He seemed almost sweet up close. It was a weird thought to have considering Steve had just had his face buried into the most private part of his body. Because he’d wanted to. 

_He didn’t mean it,_ Tony thought. After all, he’d said several things during sex that he didn’t mean. Some of which he’d give anything to take back. It wasn’t fair to hold Steve to something he said because he probably wasn’t used to meaningless sex. _He didn’t mean it_ , he thinks to himself. He closes his eyes and pulls the covers over their shoulders. 

He doesn’t allow himself to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter exploded over the idea of Steve having a beard in Infinity Wars and this is what came to mind. It doesn't necessarily have to take place after Civil War. It's definitely after Age of Ultron, though. Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
